


Darkness

by msnowbunny



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnowbunny/pseuds/msnowbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda not feeling too good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Hello darkness,  
My old friend.  
Funny that  
We meet again.  
I did not expect you  
To be as tall.  
To be the looming shadow  
Down this narrow hall.  
You swallow me up in your arms  
With such care.  
To deny this comfort  
I would not dare.  
I find is easier  
To drown of despair.  
Running your fingers through my hair  
With such care.  
No, i do not dare.  
To deny this comfort  
Would be a sin.  
Until we were to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
